comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Achilles (Earth-27750)
The famed hero of the Greeks during the Trojan War, the son of Thetis, the Sea Nymph and Peleus, the great King of the Myrmidons, 'Achilles' is one of the most legendary heroes in the ancient world, with words of his fighting prowess spreading quickly. Starting from the entire Greece itself, to continents beyond the islands of Greece, through several trades who heard the stories, as well as warriors who travelled to other places outside Greece. Achilles is well-known for his invulnerability, due to his mother's attempt to make him immortal, dipping him into the Styx River, which covers his whole body, except his heels, where his mother held him. His invulnerability was famed throughout the ages, even to the modern world, where enhanced individuals with invulnerability would compare their said power to Achilles' own invulnerability. Achilles would later be believed to have died in his most famous quest, in the waning hours of the Trojan War, where his heels were shot by poisonous arrows. However, Achilles actually faked his death, and the arrows didn't truly hit his heels, as his armor protected him. Achilles would continue his journeys outside Greece, and finally met his "demise" in the hands of Ymir, the strongest of the Frost Giants from Jotunheim, freezing him "to death" and sending him back to Greece in his ice prison, to an island near the Aegean Sea, where he would be frozen there until World War II, when the Heroes of the Old found him and freed him. Achilles will then still be with the Heroes until the modern era, when he becomes the first and only member of the Heroes of the Old to be a member of the Justice League's other version, Justice League Unlimited. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Apparently, Achilles hates the fact that his heel is used as a term for someone's weak point. Hercules stated that Achilles would always be silently angry when he hears someone saying "Achilles' Heel". *Captain Marvel said that Achilles' voice resembles Tom Cruise to an extent. *While Achilles' weakspot is located on his heel, apparently, the heel is also a sensitive part of his foot. Achilles claims that once his heel hit a table leg, and "it took him 3 weeks to recover". *Allegedly, Achilles is said to be homosexual. However, Achilles said that in his times, it is allowed to "adore and love" another man while also having a relationship and making out with a woman. This effectively makes him a bisexual hero, but in the modern era, he apparently hates the homosexuals and bisexuals due to the fact that "they're more disgusting than the ones in his time". *Achilles is the only person Belus gets along with. The two also shared some similar traits, with the two being nearly-dead-serious-demigods, and that one of their parents are both sea deities (Belus being Poseidon, and Achilles being Thetis). *Achilles is the only Greek demigod to be recruited by the Heroes in the 20th century, being found in a "stasis field of ice" near the Aegean Sea. Category:Demigods Category:Greeks Category:Males Category:Adult Heroes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Earth-27750 Category:Murderers Category:Invulnerability Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Bisexual Characters